User talk:The Light6/Archive 5
Re: I can see where this may be confusing; I changed my username, and .Sunnytail was my previous. I just never changed my signature subpage name. 02:52, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Faygo The Faygo page is a stub, It needs some thing to spice it up. The table is not in the best of formatting I'll admit, But I think it would be a nice addition. DingoMuncher (talk) 04:39, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Doom Players I understand that there's supposed to be a Prospit/Derse gradient, but on my end it just looks like Sollux and Mituna have blank white backgrounds. Could it be a browser issue? Because I'm using Chrome. 17:15, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :Using chrome as well, I have the same problem. I also checked with IE, nothing. I know this kind of code used to work for me back when I used mozilla firefox. It's probably a browser issue. 17:24, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm using Firefox and the gradient displays fine for me. It's probably an issue with Chrome. 17:39, January 20, 2013 (UTC) OK I did a bit of googling, think I found the problem and solution, posting it on the table talk page instead. - The Light6 (talk) 01:31, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Zillyweapons So, I just read the update. Basically I propose that we dedicate a separate page to these "Zillyweapons" (perhaps merging the Warhammer of Zillyhoo page on it as a single section), and even if we don't do that I really do think that pictures of each weapon really ought to have been uploaded by now, and placed on the respective strife specibus pages. 05:02, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :There was some discussion about this in the IRC with multiple opinions. No clear consensus was reached but I believe the name "Legendary weapons" was the most popular option. - The Light6 (talk) 05:26, January 25, 2013 (UTC) ::I like that name a lot better than the tentative one I just semi-proposed there. Glad to hear that there does seem to be an inclination towards making a page for them. And for future reference, how can I access the IRC and how do I know when meetings will be? 05:42, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :::All the instructions to access the IRC can be found here: MS Paint Adventures Wiki:IRC. Also there isn't scheduled meetings, the IRC is always open and people join and leave as they please. - The Light6 (talk) 05:51, January 25, 2013 (UTC) I need to stop editing around midnight I was copying the code from the bladekind page and transferring then modifying it on the wandkind page, and guess got my tabs confused and failed to double check which page I was editing? Anyway, your comment brought up an issue I hadn't thought to consider: should it go on the needlekind page, or the wandkind one? 06:03, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :It looks like the decision has been made for me, and now that I think about it Needlekind really does make more sense for what we know of the weapons so far. But I really do want to apologize for the frequent dumb mistakes I've been making lately, it's embarrassing and, frankly, downright unprofessional. In some cases it even appears to be counterproductive, and I'm truly sorry for that. 06:31, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :No problem, I've done dumb things while late night editing too. And while someone already made the decision I might as well back them up on it, the Thistles of Zillywich are obviously meant for Rose, and Rose's specibus is needlekind. Well OK at the moment Rose has no specibus and John has needlekind as a back up, but I think it goes without saying that John will return Rose's specibus. Also I just noticed that John isn't mentioned as one of the needlekind users. - The Light6 (talk) 12:36, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Wiki-navigation Something that has been bothering me for some time now is the outdated and terribly capped Wiki-navigation. I took the liberty of writing up a more current and correct one which can be found here. I ask that you either copy what I made and replace it with the actual article (since only admins can edit that), take what I made and alter to however you wish, or just correct and update the current one which is what I did anyways. Thanks! 18:44, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks. 20:03, January 28, 2013 (UTC) EOA6A5A2 So... How do we handle this? There weren't even curtains, really. Can we say it ended? And if so, how does this work in the Acts navbox, since it's "back to A6A5A1"? 04:38, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :I have no idea. I think we should continue with A6A5A2 until it becomes clear exactly what happened. Because it appears Caliborn has re-unlocked the narrative prompt and seems to be protesting this, he may regard it as "cheating" and force the narration to continue to acknowledge it as A6A5A2, I mean at the moment trying to make a valid guess at the moment is almost like throwing jelly at a wall to try and make art. - The Light6 (talk) 04:43, January 26, 2013 (UTC) ::I agree, waiting and seeing what happens is always the best move to make imo. 17:47, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Aspect Symbols I've noticed that more and more of them are being shown as close-ups, and I was wondering if we should replace the old images with these new "official" ones from the comic. 15:17, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :Usually higher quality is always preferable. However, in this case the images are already drastically bigger than they appear on the individual pages. So with the exception of the smaller ones, e.g. heart (although even that is fine), i don't see any need to replace them with bigger versions. 18:32, January 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Well my only real concern here is that, although the images we're using are really good approximations, they're still just that: approximations. And I'd much prefer replacing the images with something "more canon". They're all slightly different, but the Hope symbol sticks out the most. ::It's admittedly not that much of a big deal though, I'm just concerning myself over minor details here. 18:39, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :::Oh yeah, I forgot that some of them are approximations, in that case I guess we should go for it. Feel free to hunt them down and I'll rip them. Or you can rip them if you want to try. 18:43, January 28, 2013 (UTC) I'm fairly certain that not all of them have been shown yet, but I know breath and light were shown close-up in two flashes (John Rise Up and the one with Jade's Land), and taking these latest four from the Quest Beds would be a good place to start. Oh Light was also shown in Wake. Bottom line: Light has probably already been properly ripped (though I noticed it has two black pixels near the bottom, idk why) 19:04, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :Mind was also shown (when terezi confronted vriska), as was Heart (in Dirk synchronize). Rage was shown as a loading screen when caliborn shot gamzee. The quest slabs are terrible for ripping because they are affected by the perspective, but the recent 4 were also shown properly just befor the quest slabs were shown. Glancing over these I think hope is pretty much the only one that needs to be fixed. 19:30, January 28, 2013 (UTC) ::True... they are just approximations... I think we can be fine doing as many as possible official and the rest as approximations. 20:02, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Right, I did mean the page before the quest beds. And Light really does need to be fixed, make those two pixels transparent or yellow. Mind, Breath, Time, Light, and maybe Space look like they were ripped straight from the pages and therefore are basically entirely canon. Void is probably fine... but if we can make it "more official", then why not? Life is very slightly different (wasn't it shown on a page in the bg of Jane's Prospit tower, actually?) , and again Hope sticks out the most. I think Blood and Doom are really the only ones we haven't seen closeups of yet. 20:34, January 28, 2013 (UTC) After replacing the life one I realized that we might see the symbols even bigger very soon if the kids get some sort of ascension scene. I'm going to pause this project for a bit to see what the next updates bring along. Also yes, the life symbol appeared behind Jane's dream tower, but it was all transparent and flashy and obscured by the tower. 11:27, January 30, 2013 (UTC) So hope without outline is updated, but I am not that good at making outline version. Anyone able to add an outline or knows someone who can do that? I could grab an even larger version of life from jane's shirt now, but I don't think that's necessary really. Also Aepokk, you replaced the void one with the one seen on roxy's shirt close up, right? That means we got the aspects of the B2 kids covered. 15:58, February 9, 2013 (UTC) That is indeed where I took it from. Looks like the only ones left are Blood, Doom, and maybe Rage. 17:30, February 9, 2013 (UTC) You are nearing 10,000 edits This might call for a celebration. 16:06, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :Actually, according to this: I already have, and apparently it was yesterday. Yay me I guess? - The Light6 (talk) 17:18, January 30, 2013 (UTC) ::Aww, you missed the celebration then, also I beat you in the All Wiki Edits tab. =b 18:51, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Wow I remember making you an admin as if it was just a few weeks ago, and now you already have over twice as many edits than me. Congrats. 18:55, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Oh hey you joined on the day of Cascade, I never noticed that. 19:09, January 30, 2013 (UTC) new Infobox tabber style What happened? D: Was this something we changed ourselves or did wikia do it? I think they are hideous compared to the old ones. Now they look like they used to look on the monobook skin. The infobox style was one of the few things that imo actually looked better in the new wikia look. u_u 19:10, January 31, 2013 (UTC) :Ah, wonderful. I'm not the only one who thinks it looks awful. The thing is, though, it fixed our broken tabber issue. 19:51, January 31, 2013 (UTC) :It was something we changed ourself, at some point yesterday Wikia went offline only to come back online and our tabber be completely broken. After awhile it started reworking on Oasis but not Monobook so SN decided to replace our current code with different code in order to fix it and try and fix it the other problems. It succeeded, however we don't know why the appearance is different on Oasis, it still is exactly the same in Monobook. - The Light6 (talk) 00:27, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :That's pretty annoying. And it looks the same on monobook, because monobook always had exactly this ugly stlye of tabbers. Oasis on the other hand had really nice looking ones before this change. But I suppose as long as it works. 00:35, February 1, 2013 (UTC) ::What exactly are Oasis and Monobook anyway? I keep hearing mentions of them. 00:42, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Well we might be able to go over the old code and the new one and see if we can determine what may effect the appearance in Oasis and attempt to correct it. :::And as for what Monobook and Oasis are, they are different Wiki skins you can change between them on your or if you are on Monobook you can check how a page looks in Oasis by adding ?useskin=oasis to the url (John on Oasis) or if you use Oasis you can check how a page looks in Monobook by adding ?useskin=monobook to the url (John on Monobook). - The Light6 (talk) 00:57, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Oh wow, yeah I much prefer the Oasis skin (which appears as "Wikia" on my preferences,is that right?) because I like how it distinguishes itself from other wikis. 01:06, February 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yes, it is listed as "wikia", that's why some people also call it "new wikia skin". Basically "oasis" = "wikia" = "new skin" --> <-- "monobook" = "old skin". I personally work with oasis, except for rare occasions. But many editors like monobook better for various reasons (and some of those reasons are pretty good). 09:33, February 1, 2013 (UTC) I've gone through the new code and the old code from Wikia.css and it turns out... they're almost exactly the same code. I'd assumed it was different because the way we invoke it on this wiki is different to on FFWiki. There were only three small differences; one line in the old not in the new, and two in the new not in the old, so I copied the one line over, and also copied every single piece of formatting (text, background, etc.). I don't know why the old code didn't work in common.css, and I'm going to guess it's something to do with the two lines, because there are literally no other differences structurally. The format seen with the old code isn't showing up for me yet; I'm going to assume that's down to wikia's cache. Only time will tell, I suppose. What I really don't understand is how our tabs ever worked in the first place. We had no js code for them on any of the three js pages (Monobook, Wikia, Common) before I added it yesterday! :Well it appears the tabbers on Monobook now look like they did on Oasis? :Perhaps the visual code for the tabber can be removed from the main tabber code and transplant it back to the Wikia.css? I mean maybe Monobook was using some sort of default visual setting but Oasis was using custom visual settings? But yeah I still have no idea. - The Light6 (talk) 15:07, February 1, 2013 (UTC) ::No, no, it was my intention that the visual style be put in common.css and applied to both skins, so it's worked out as intended if Monobook is... *checks* excellent, showing up for me as well now For some reason the Oasis tabber style is showing up on the page, and the tabber is broken again. But only on that page, oddly enough. 15:36, February 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Wait... people still use Monobook? I upgraded to the new layout months ago...? 14:41, February 4, 2013 (UTC) :::Yes, some people (*cough* myself *cough*) consider Oasis to look like crap. - The Light6 (talk) 14:49, February 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::Well it does but over time I noticed that some Wikias stopped having features and even page designs that worked on both layouts so I unhappily updated to the new layout. Since I figured it was such an outdated layout that Wikia would be deleting it soon that I had better get used to it. 15:18, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Well, I dunno bout everyone else, but I'm still seeing the "ugly" tabber style on Oasis ._. Although I am actually getting used to it and don't think it's too much of a problem really. Still would be nice to have stuff unified. - 20:24, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Help with my sandbox I appreciate the help with my sandbox! Thanks! Rabbeseking (talk) 02:41, February 21, 2013 (UTC) :It's no problem. - The Light6 (talk) 02:43, February 21, 2013 (UTC) I realize why the page itself and it's attached images wouldn't work on the Wiki, but I enjoy having an organized list similar to the weapon pages. Feel free to add anything else in the future. Rabbeseking (talk) 02:45, February 21, 2013 (UTC) :Why wouldn't it work on the wiki? Because there is already a page called "Books" describing the MSPA books? Just use a different name like "Books in Homestuck". - The Light6 (talk) 09:32, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Mostly because more than a few of the books on the page already have their own pages on the Wiki. If you don't think this is an issue, I'll go ahead and create the page. Rabbeseking (talk) 05:20, February 22, 2013 (UTC) I'm going to go ahead and create the page, since it seems like both you and Aepokk Venset think it's a good idea. Rabbeseking (talk) 07:15, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Adventure Game The info box on the page needs some work. Seems like removing certain bits just replaces it with others. Really frustrating. Rabbeseking (talk) 05:13, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Davesprite Hello there. It's been a while. Over a month now, I think? Some time in early January. Well anyway, it seems like a decent amount of articles are looking much better now! Plenty of projects completed, new pages created, even the navbox looks better than it used to! I do have one quick question, however: Some time ago, you brought up my (somewhat meager) list of "projects" I hoped to complete on my userpage. You brought up the possibility of moving "Alternate Future Dave" to "Davesprite" but said you didn't agree with my reasoning. I'm curious: what IS your reasoning as to why that could/should happen? Much obliged. 06:22, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism on the trolls' page Trolls page is vandalized! Help! 00:46, February 24, 2013 (UTC)Anon :Other people have already cleaned it up. But yeah, if I am on the wiki when vandalism occurs I'll clean it up quickly. - The Light6 (talk) 04:00, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Messing around I was just messing around. :The wiki isn't your playground, we have enough people vandalising stuff as it is without people just "messing around", which has been used as an excuse before by vandals. If you don't want to be warned for vandalising content, don't vandalise content. - The Light6 (talk) 01:41, March 26, 2013 (UTC) hey if you could change the main page to make it imply that andrew hussie is "doing" instead of focusing (a reference to sex!!) ryan north, i think it could be an amusing little change! it's okay if you do not agree, i bid you good bye 03:29, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Fan troll why do you keep deleting page Fantroll? ._. :Because this wiki is not the place for it, we document MSPA, not the fandom. There are plenty of other wikis that document fan trolls. - The Light6 (talk) 03:59, April 6, 2013 (UTC) There is no reason to delete the page i made o-o Megumi459 (talk) 04:07, April 6, 2013 (UTC)Megumi459 :There is a reason and he just told you what it was. 04:27, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Forgot about the built in rocket for Spades Slick. Also, I got rid of the extra Maid picture because it seemed unnecessary. There is a better picture already there, an extra is not required. The only difference between the two pictues is the angle. Kookie Krusher (talk) 09:11, April 9, 2013 (UTC)